


The Smile on His Face

by AugustStories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas gets a hobby, Disregarding Season 14, Friendship, Funko Pop Dolls, Gifts, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Season/Series 13, This Oneshot is a Gift itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: Cas gets a hobby and Dean is freaked out by it until he realizes just how happy it truly makes his friend.And the gift may be helping, too.





	The Smile on His Face

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift to an amazing person who is so talented and hard-working that I just hope this tiny thing can put a smile on her face for even the shortest of moments.
> 
> Don't take this too serious in concerns with canon happenings, let's pretend Jack is off with Mary somewhere and they dealt with that Michael!Dean issue somehow without too much trouble. 
> 
> This is happy Winchesters world.

"Dean, do you know the usage of a pop doll?"

Dean ticked up an eyebrow but didn't take his eyes off of his laptop, the wifi in the bunker was incredible now and he was going to take advantage of that by loading down every movie on the planet until the next case called. Or Sam stopped him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Cas," he answered the angel sitting across from him at the map table with his phone. He wasn't really willing to question Cas' googling most days, there were just too many times where the angel didn't understand some reference or other or misunderstood them and ended on a porn side. And he never went to Sam with his questions.

"Huh," Cas reacted and that weird sound did prompt Dean to look away from the menu of the downloading page.

"What?" He grunted roughly and Cas looked up from his phone, looking curious and surprised and somehow even intrigued.

"How come there are pop dolls of you if you don't know what that is?" Cas wanted to know and Dean's brain came to a momentary pause as he tried to process those words that didn't seem to fit together.

Abandoning his laptop to download his already chosen options for now, Dean got to his feet and rounded the table until he stood at Cas' side and could lean down to take a look at his phone screen.

"What the hell is that," it escaped him as he stared at the figurine with the overlarge head, a jacket painted on, shirts painted on, jeans painted on, freaking tiny replica of his gun in that figurine's hand. And the title showed: Dean from Supernatural. "How did you find this?" He asked and took Cas' phone into his own hands, fingers scrolling through the gallery of this shop that was selling them.

The hell?

The fucking hell?

"Claire has sent me a link this morning. I do not know how she found them but she thought that I would find them funny and I do." Cas explained while Dean's brows furrowed down as he found dolls of his brother, of Cas, of so many other people from their lives from some years ago. That timeframe actually from when Chuck had been writing those fucking books still. Something shuddered down his back as his head reminded him of that fanfiction side Sam had found back then, the things people had written, and apparently it hadn't stopped there. "They look adorable."

"No doll that is supposed to resemble me is allowed to be called 'adorable'," Dean decided but he looked up just in time to see Cas roll his eyes, he huffed and gave the phone back. "As for the usage," he resigned himself to answer the initial question as he started on his way to the kitchen, he needed a beer now. People were making dolls of them. With overlarge heads. "People collect dolls to look at them, it's decoration with sentimental value, I guess."

"So like your guns?"

"Don't," Dean warned and looked over his shoulder, Cas was smiling faintly, clearly amused by something, "don't compare my guns to those things." And after he had rounded into the corridor, he still called out, "and don't think about getting some!"

\--

Needless to say, he wasn't heard.

Sam found out upon returning from his grocery run, and of course he nerded out about it and got Cas even more excited.

So Cas did order some.

A lot actually.

Too many.

\--

"Oh my god, look at this one."

Dean took another long sip of his beer and tried for the upteenth time to drown out the conversation happening right in front of him. He was scanning the usual sources for anything screaming for a case, mostly because he desperately needed to get out of this bunker before he started screaming at inanimate objects dressed like him.

There were so many.

So so many and he was positively freaked out by it, not that he would have ever admitted it out loud. There seemed to be dozens of different versions of Dean dolls, Sam dolls and Cas dolls. In different clothes, with different weapons or objects. There was a fucking doll of Sam as Lucifer in that fucking white suit. There were dolls of them with wings. There were dolls of dead friends and alive friends.

Cas must have bought out the entire store.

Or several of them.

"I believe this is my favourite set," Cas announced and Dean looked up in reflex because his body and curiosity betrayed him. Cas just sounded so fucking excited and hyped up, he hadn't heard his friend this giddy in... well, since he had been out of it and talking about bees. Cas was just then holding up a big box that showed a trio set of dolls holding smaller dolls in their hands. The big ones were clearly supposed to be Sam, Cas and him in sleepwear and that alone kept Dean from wanting to know what the little ones wear.

He didn't need a toy to cuddle at night, thank you very much.

Sam, the nerd, nearly squeaked, and then gave some weird sound when Dean had since gone back to reading headlines of newspaper articles. "Is that supposed to be Gabriel?"

"I believe so," Castiel told him and Dean could hear the smile in his voice, he would have been happy to know that his best friend had found something he had fun with but did it have to be these creepy dolls.

Of themselves.

And why had these books suddenly gotten a revival and an actual increase in popularity? If Chuck was behind this, Dean was gonna kick his ass back to the fucking Big Bang.

"I can't believe they would put so much work into creating these, the books have got some really dedicated fans," Sam noted, there was actually admiration in his voice and Dean couldn't believe what was happening here. He slammed his laptop shut and left the two idiots to their unpacking and girly shrieking.

\--

Two days after the last package had arrived, Dean had hoped that he could start on forgetting they ever existed in the first place because Cas had taken most of them into his room and plastered them all over the shelves Sam had hang up with him for exactly that purpose. That was one room Dean didn't venture inside anymore.

The problem was that 'most of them' didn't mean all of them.

Dean was stumbling upon those creeply little faces on those oversized heads in all fucking corners of the bunker.

And on more than one occasion he caught his brother right in the act of replacing a doll that Dean had shoven behind a book or seven. Like today where he had only wanted to search for his car keys in the library but ran into his brother reassembling whatever weird display of dolls Dean had dropped behind the bookcase last night as Rowena lamented over why she didn't have dolls of herself.

People and their totally wrong-sided priorities.

"You weren't in the books," Sam answered her, Dean only made large steps to his jacket and began to pat down the pockets. "We didn't know you back then. Chuck stopped writing the books before Stull happened. I don't know where this new content is coming from." It wasn't a flat out lie but Sam had told him about his very growing suspicion that it might be Becky.

If Chuck were to hear about that, his ego would probably blow up enough to make her his new scribe.

"So I have to hope more new content will come up so they'll catch up to my entrance into your lives?" Rowena asked with a laugh and Sam snorted himself through a chuckle, too, Dean glared at both of them before going over to empty his dufflebag, the keys had to be somewhere. "What has you in such a huff, Dean? I would imagine a man of your making would find a great flattery in this. People finding such a great liking in a character formed after you that they want to create versions they can put in their bedrooms. I mean, have you seen the prices some of these go for? I'm surprised your ego still fits into this bunker."

Sam snickered upon Rowena's sharply smiled comment and Dean grabbed his bag and jacket with quick hands and stormed from the room.

Everyone had gone off their rockers.

\--

There was no end to the madness in sight.

Cas carried one doll or other even onto cases, said he found comfort in them after difficult moments, and yes, Dean was happy about that. Cas had truly found a hobby and he enjoyed these dolls and they clearly made him happier, and he was even following people who made them on Twitter now with a profile that Sam had set up for him. Dean liked how his friend's eyes lit up when notifications came in, he liked how Cas could hum to himself in happiness while he rearranged his dolls.

He liked to find Sam and Cas laughing over a beer while they reminisced about something good and funny the dolls had reminded them off. It was good to see his brother show that nerdy side of him again that made him grin more after the difficult year they had had.

Sam was relaxing. Cas was happy, near giddy.

Dean was still freaked out by the doll museum the bunker had become.

Until a Thursday evening when Cas had knocked on his half open bedroom door with a wrapped package in his hands. Dean pulled off his headphones and paused the episode of the show he had been watching after dinner. "Hey, come in."

"Thank you," Cas said and stepped inside, sitting down on the edge of Dean's bed, looking strangely nervous which was weird, Sam had gone out earlier to get a delivery for Cas from the post office and Dean knew what that meant. New pop doll. "I got a gift for you."

"A gift?" Dean spluttered nearly in surprise and set his laptop to the side so he could sit up, Cas was more or less avoiding to look directly at him. "Why would you get me a gift?"

"Friends do that sometimes, don't they?" Cas got softly defensive and Dean felt like an asshole, despite the fact that he hadn't said a single bad word over Cas' creepy collection of dolls, he hadn't exactly said a positive word over him finally having found something that brought him some fun and joy in their messed up lives either.

What an awesome friend he had been.

"Hey, look at me," he asked of Cas and the angel swallowed before he did so, "I didn't want to attack you, just surprised. We haven't exactly given each other gifts on a regular basis until now."

"I know," Cas said and then shrugged, "I just saw this and it made me think of you. And I know that you're... struggling a bit to understand my fascination with these dolls, and... I thought maybe this could... at least make you realize that people really out their hearts into this."

Dean eyed the size of the package, if that was one doll only, he was never gonna sleep again.

"Alright," he went along though for now because Cas really looked like someone had kicked his puppy and Dean was the jerk who had placed the puppy down for it. He made grabby hands and Cas handed the package over, watching him now for the tiniest twitch on his face, Dean put on his pokerface, he was not going to hurt Cas' feelings even more, not intentionally. He was not gonna freak out over whatever would pop out of this box.

He was gonna look at it, say thank you and the hide it under the bed.

For the rest of his life.

Like ripping off a bandaid he quickly took care of the wrapping, like every human thing Cas did, it was perfectly done with symmetrical edges and all. He braced himself and then turned the white box around, he knew the little boxes too well by now, one side had a display window.

As his eyes saw the thing in the box though, his mind went completely blank and his heart probably even set out for a beat or two.

Oh.

My.

God.

This was... the most amazing thing Dean had ever seen in the entire world.

How cool was this?

How frigging cool could people be to create something like this?

He almost tore the box in half in his unleashed hurry to suddenly get to the toy or collector's jewel because this clearly was no toy. This was a genius creation. This had to be God's work itself. He fumbled with the plastic and then he had it in his hands.

He held it in his hands.

A replica of Baby.

A fucking epic looking detailed replica of his Baby.

The Dean doll standing inside it was still creepy in some way but who cared about that when there was Baby.

"Can you say something, Dean?" Cas reminded him in the next moment that he was still there as well and Dean blinked at him, not knowing at all what his face was saying, he was so stunned in wonder and amazement and also freaking joy.

"This," he began and saw how Cas tensed like a bowstring, hands nestled together in his lap, "is the best fucking thing ever, Cas." And he was grinning and maybe his eyes were glowing, too, he didn't care. "Thank you. Really. This is awesome."

"I'm really glad to hear that, Dean."

The second best thing about this gift?

The happy smile on Cas' face as Dean turned little Baby around and around and couldn't stop looking at her or talking about the details put onto it.

\--

The usage of pop dolls was to make people happy and put a smile on their face.

**Author's Note:**

> Also dear SPN Family, if you wanna help one of your own and get some amazing looking things for yourselves, then maybe check out @little_pop_work 's Twitter to find the auction she has created to help someone who needs help after a very terrible loss.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
